Hellmouth Day
by mmooch
Summary: After telling everyone that she's leaving, Buffy explains why she can't trust them not to betray her again. Post-'Chosen'. WARNING: Character death/maiming. Obviously it isn't gonna be nice to the others.
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

**Hellmouth Day**

Summary: After telling everyone that she's leaving, Buffy explains why she can't trust them not to betray her again. Post-_'Chosen'_. WARNING: Character death/maiming. Obviously it isn't gonna be nice to the others.

Warning: maybe some language; definitely some violence. These will be short chapters. NOT FOR SCOOBY FANS!

Timeline: season 7, based on the mutiny scene in _'__Empty Places__'_, but kinda jumps around.

Challenge: Musie's twisted mind came up with this while I was trying to sleep. I'm posting it now in honor of it being my 200th story on TtH. Woot!

A/N: Title is from the movie 'Groundhog Day'.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission. Dialogue from .

**Chapter 1: The Wish**

* * *

><p><strong>Random hotel<strong>

**A few weeks after Sunnydale…**

Buffy grabbed her bags – one of which held several cashier's checks from the bank account that Giles put her back-pay for almost 8 years of slaying. Rather than transferring the money to an account of her own choosing, Buffy decided to take 'cash' instead. That way, Willow wouldn't be able to use her hacking skills to take the money back once they discovered her plans.

That left the other way her witchy ally had to find her…magick. A quick visit to a tat parlor recommended by Lorne, Angel's singing demony friend, provided the blonde Chosen One with ink that would keep any magick spells from locating her. If they couldn't find her, they couldn't try to force her to stay with them.

Now came the fun part…_not_. As tempting as it would be to take off in the middle of the night – or actually middle of the day for this group, since night was when everyone would be up and about – doing that would mean she had something to be ashamed of, and nothing could be further from the truth. No, she would walk out with her head held high.

Willow was the first one to see her and the luggage she was dragging. "Buffy? What's with the bags? We haven't decided where to set up our headquarters yet." The redhead's confused expression cleared as she had a sudden idea. "Did you have a Slayer dream about where we need to go next?"

"Nope. My plans are for me and me alone," Buffy answered with a shake of her head.

Resisting the urge to pinch his nose in irritation – for she looked rather petulant to him at the moment – Giles inquired as calmly as possible, "What are you talking about, Buffy?"

The smile she gave him in reply was cold enough to ice skate on. "I'm talking about my retirement from being _The_ Slayer. The First has been smacked down; there's all these new Potentials for you to play with, and Faith to lead you all; I'm not needed here anymore," Buffy recited just as calmly.

Xander stood up and moved over to the younger Summers sister to make a visual point. "I think you're forgetting Dawn…you know, your _sister_," he said with his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Hmmm, no I'm not. She disowned me; she's your sister now…yours and theirs," Buffy said, pointing to the rest of the group. "When she chose you guys instead of me, she became _your_ family."

Frowning at the reminder, Dawn defended herself and the rest of the group, "We were all upset that night, Buffy. You can't hold something I said in the heat of the moment against me. You know that if things hadn't gotten to that point, a lot of those things wouldn't have been said."

With a look that made them wonder what she knew that they didn't, Buffy shook her head again, "Except they were…time and time again."

"What are you talking about, B?" Faith questioned warily, somehow knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"I'm talking about a little wish Rona made that night before you all kicked- I'm sorry, _told_ me I couldn't stay," Buffy corrected herself sardonically.

* * *

><p><em>Start of flashback<em>

**Summers living room**

**During the mutiny scene…**

When Willow tried to stop her from adding her two cents, Kennedy turned and snapped at her, "Why are you always standing up for her?"

To everyone's surprise, Willow replied softly, glancing sadly at her second dearest friend, "I'm not."

"What do you mean, you're not?" Buffy asked, once she was able to get enough breath to talk again. She felt like she had just been sucker-punched by Caleb, which was a feeling she knew well.

"With everything that's happened, I…" Willow paused for a moment, then continued with a shrug, "I'm worried about your judgment."

Feeling her world slipping away from her, Buffy took in the faces around the room. "Look, I wish this could be a democracy. I really do. Democracies don't win battles. It's a hard truth, but there has to be a single voice. You need someone to issue orders and be reckless sometimes and not take your feelings into account. You need someone to lead you."

It looked as if Anya was about to say something, but then Rona uttered those fatal words, "I just wish that you realized there were other options. Then we wouldn't be in this situation!"

For those who had the 'pleasure' of meeting him and recognized his voice, D'Hoffryn's clear answer came out of thin air, "Wish granted."

* * *

><p>AN: Next…Option 1 – Going Solo.


	2. Chapter 2: Going Solo

**Chapter 2: ****Going Solo**

Warning: maybe some language; definitely some violence.

Challenge: Musie's twisted mind came up with this while I was trying to sleep.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>D'Hoffryn's realm<strong>

After explaining that he granted Rona's wish, D'Hoffryn asked the blonde Slayer, "So, what option would you like to try first, Miss Summers?"

Buffy sighed in resignation. The only chance she had to get out of this was to do things his way. She highly doubted that if she couldn't kill Anya, she'd have a better chance with D'Hoffryn, who had to be more powerful. "I have to keep trying different things until I get the right answer?" He nodded noncommittally. "Then I suppose maybe I should try going to the vineyard by myself that first time. If nobody's with me, then nobody can be hurt or killed…except for me, of course. Hey! What happens if I die during one of these loop thingies?" she asked curiously.

The Lord of Vengeance Demons was intrigued that she didn't seem particularly concerned about dying. Maybe it had something to do with having 'been there, done that' before. "You come back here, and I reset time to match the next choice you make. Keep in mind that you are limited to choices after the first Potentials showed up in Sunnydale."

* * *

><p><strong>Summers dining room<strong>

**Start of new loop…**

Remembering how it went originally, Buffy changed her answer this time. "Faith and I checked it out, and I'm thinking that maybe sneaking in on my own would be the best way to go about finding what he has there," she said.

Surprisingly, Spike was the one to speak up first, "Don't like the idea of you going off on your own, Slayer."

"Too bad, Spike. I need you to stay here to keep the girls safe. They can't fight like I can," Buffy explained, telling him with her eyes that she trusted him to protect them. It was that look which convinced him. He nodded reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Summers living room<strong>

**Same time…**

"You hear that? Miss High and Mighty thinks we need her pet vampire to babysit us!" Kennedy snarled after they moved away from the door where they were eavesdropping.

"She does have a point, Kennedy," Amanda interjected. "When she spars with us, even when we team up on her, she flattens us in less than five minutes – and I think the only reason it takes that long is 'cause she's trying to help us learn."

Rona was just as ticked about being treated like a weakling, so she demanded, "What are you thinking, Kenn?"

Kennedy's grin was vicious. "Once she leaves, we gear up and show her how tough we are. Who's with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>On the way to the vineyard<strong>

**A short time later…**

Willow stomped down the streets of Sunnydale, muttering under her breath, "When I catch up to her, I'm gonna-" She cut off abruptly when she saw the Potentials surrounded by a group of Bringers.

The Scoobies and Faith readied their weapons and jumped into the fight. Despite her previous irritation with her girlfriend, Willow tried to save Kennedy when a Bringer swung his sword at the younger woman. Sadly, it cost the witch her right arm. It also cost the group Rona by the time the Bringers were defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Summers living room<strong>

**The next night…**

They went through the rebellion scene almost the same way as before, but Xander said the things Willow said before, and Anya had just made her comments about how Buffy was 'lucky' to be the Slayer. "…So that doesn't make you better than us. It makes you luckier than us."

Setting aside what she thought about the idea of being lucky to be a Slayer, Buffy reminded the ex-vengeance demon…again, "I've gotten us this far."

Willow finally spoke up from her chair, where she was resting, "But not without a price."

"Willow-" Buffy tried to comfort her friend, but the redhead reared back.

"I'm trying to be your right hand girl here, Buffy, but I seem to be one short," Willow remarked, gesturing with her left hand to the empty sleeve on the other side. "Maybe if you bothered to get to know the girls, you would have realized what they were planning."

Buffy barely had the stomach to fight their comments after that blow. As she walked away from the house, she was still processing Willow's cruel accusation when D'Hoffryn zipped her away to his realm for another choice.

* * *

><p><strong>D'Hoffryn's realm<strong>

"And what did you learn from this choice?" the demon lord asked once they were back in his throne room.

"That Kennedy doesn't like to be told to stay out of harm's way?" Buffy snapped in derision.

D'Hoffryn stifled a chuckle; even beaten down, the Slayer was amusing. "What else?" he prompted.

Sighing, Buffy thought it over, then answered, "That they blamed me 'cause if I had taken the time to get to know the Potentials, I would have been able to guess that they would follow me."

"So, do you know your next idea?"

"I think so. I need to go back when the Potentials first came and be their friend instead of their general," she said, wondering how she'd be able to manage protecting and befriending them – especially when they were more like Dawn than the Scoobies.

* * *

><p>AN: Next…Buddy Buffy. Just so you know, there will be more loops happening that I don't write; figure a couple dozen for each one that I do write.


	3. Chapter 3: Buddy Buffy

**Chapter 3: Buddy Buffy**

Warning: maybe some language; definitely some violence.

Challenge: Musie's twisted mind came up with this while I was trying to sleep.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Bronze<strong>

Being friends with the girls was harder than she thought it would be…and she thought it would be difficult. Not only did she have to feign interest in stuff she had grown out of, but she also had to deal with Dawn getting sulky and possessive. Most days she felt like a chew toy thrown into a pack of wild dogs.

Rather than let it drag her down, Buffy reminded herself that this would eventually pay off when the Potentials trusted her more. Several times a day she reminded herself – especially when one of the girls did or said something that made Buffy want to go into general mode.

The night Faith was supposed to arrive – at least from what Buffy remembered of the dates – Buffy took the Potentials and Dawn out dancing to help them burn off their fear a little. A few hours later, it seemed to have done the trick.

Unfortunately, that's when Murphy had to strike.

On their way home, they were attacked by some Bringers. Even with the adrenaline rush, most of the girls were too tired from partying to put up much of a fight. That left Buffy with the majority of Slayage. By the time she finished killing the sightless priests, several girls were gravely injured – including Dawn with a slit throat – and Vi was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Summers living room<strong>

**The next night…**

In what was becoming an eerily familiar scene, Buffy stood there and listened to the accusations and recriminations fly.

Giles was the first one to speak up this time, "I thought after the mess of those dates awhile back, you would have learned that this isn't the time for frivolity. Besides, shouldn't you be training the girls instead of being their best friend?"

The blonde Slayer bit her tongue when she almost snapped out the question of why the _Watcher_ wasn't training the wannabee-Slayers. After all, wasn't that in his job description? She still went out to kill the baddies, so she was fulfilling her job description of Slayer.

Probably the most annoying thing, however, was the disappointing look _Faith_ of all people was shooting her way. _She_ was the one to take the girls before…and she didn't pay enough attention to them, making it possible for them to able to drink. At least Buffy threatened the bartender and wait staff with some very unpleasant things if even an _ounce_ of alcohol made it to their group.

Since she couldn't talk, Dawn just gestured angrily, pointing several times at the bandages around her throat.

Xander, who had stayed home while they were gone, was there to greet Willow and Faith when they arrived. That gave Willow a chance to tell him what happened in LA. Something he threw in Buffy's face now. "It sounds like her time in prison made Faith more responsible than you ever could be. She managed to help stop a bad situation from getting worse in LA; I say we let her try the same thing here. She obviously can't do any worse than Buffy."

With those words – and the chorus of approvals and head nods – Buffy felt herself pop out of Sunnydale and into Arashmahaar.

* * *

><p><strong>D'Hoffryn's realm<strong>

All he said this time was, "Well?"

Buffy answered, "Being their friend didn't work – plus it was annoying to try. Apparently, it's only for the 'fun' people to do, not the responsible ones."

"And…?"

"And…if they really want Faith to be the leader so much, maybe that's what they should have as soon as she shows up in Sunnydale," she said dejectedly.

* * *

><p>AN: Next…All Hail Leader Faith!


	4. Chapter 4: Abdicating

**Chapter 4: Abdicating**

A/N: Going off my posting schedule to celebrate Groundhog's Day! You know, since the idea behind this story was loosely based on the movie.

Warning: maybe some language; definitely some violence.

Challenge: Musie's twisted mind came up with this while I was trying to sleep.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Summers living room<strong>

**The night Faith shows up…**

Buffy heard the words Xander told the Potentials about believing in her leadership, finding it ironic how quickly he changed his mind once things went pear-shaped. Well, at least this time, that wouldn't happen.

After gathering everyone together, Buffy made her announcement, "I've decided that since Faith is the head of the Slayer line, she should be the leader of the group now."

"Is that really wise? After all, she doesn't have much experience," Giles said, attempting to be diplomatic in his protest.

"Most Slayers don't when they have to fight. 'Sides, it sounds like she did a bang up job in LA, keeping things from getting too crazy," Buffy added, using Xander's argument from the last loop. "You're the senior Watcher guy now, so it's either you or her. I'm just fighting support."

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later…<strong>

Once everyone realized Buffy wasn't kidding, they accepted Faith as the new leader. Even Buffy followed her orders – much to everyone's surprise. The way she looked at it, though, she _had_ to or the others wouldn't.

Sometimes it was really hard.

Like when the group came up with the idea of grabbing a Bringer and getting answers from him/it about the First's plans. Even if the Bringer knew the plans, what made them think that somebody who willingly mutilated themselves for their 'god' would suddenly rat that god out?

But they all agreed it was a good idea and even to act on the info the Bringer volunteered.

When they went down into the tunnels to search for the armory, Faith told her to wait outside to watch for threats while she – Faith – and Giles took the Potentials down to grab the weapons.

Buffy guessed something was up after a bunch of Bringers came to the site a few minutes later. If they weren't here to ambush the Potentials and Faith, it was an incredible coincidence that they were there. She did her best to make sure that none of the Bringers made it into the tunnels, but didn't know if there was another way in or not.

Then the ground shook and she heard an explosion. Orders be damned; she was going in.

As she dug her way back to where the armory was supposed to be, she found the survivors clamoring to escape. Before she could help them, she was grabbed by an ubervamp. One became three, and she was fighting for her own life now. Buffy took quite the beating, but managed to finally behead all three by the time the girls made it to her side of the cave-in.

After that, they managed to grab the wounded and head back to the house.

In her mind, Buffy knew that they were leaving with a lot fewer people than they went in with, but because she was trying to carry two injured people – one of which was Giles – she didn't stop to figure out who was missing. It wasn't until they were back home that she found out who was gone: a dozen Potentials and Faith. That was out of eighteen Potentials.

The remaining six girls had cuts and bruises, but nothing fatal; they had been the ones farthest away from the explosion. Giles had minor _visual_ injuries, too, but in his case, the worst was unseen. Since he was the closest to the bomb – other than Faith - the concussive blast from the explosion ruptured both his eardrums, deafening him. The only reason he wasn't torn apart by shrapnel like the others and Faith was because he ducked behind a boulder when Faith yelled _'Bomb!'_

* * *

><p><strong>The next night…<strong>

Needless to say, Buffy was – and wasn't – surprised at this point when somehow _she _was blamed for the tragedy. Never mind that they all agreed it was a good idea to go down there. It was her fault because she shouldn't have turned over leadership to somebody straight from prison.

Since his brain was still rather scrambled, Giles only managed to scrawl out his accusation in shaky handwriting, _'Your childish abandonment of your duty cost us too much this time. I'd ask if it had been your intention to get rid of Faith for good, but I doubt that you could see beyond yourself and Spike to care.'_

Despite the fact that the new Slayer was Chao-Ahn, and nobody spoke her language, the rest of the group voted to have her assume responsibility and to kick Buffy out of the house since she was 'acting like a spoiled brat'. This was in direct contrast to the calm and cooperative way that Buffy had actually acted since Faith's arrival. So she shrugged to herself and waited for the trip to D'Hoffryn's place.

* * *

><p><strong>D'Hoffryn's realm<strong>

Even though she was beginning to doubt there was an actual solution, Buffy still had to try a couple more options before giving up. "Alright. This one is kinda like the first one, but I'll take somebody with me and tell the Scoobies to keep the Potentials in the house," Buffy explained, hoping that by giving the Scoobies the heads up, the girls wouldn't be able to sneak out.

* * *

><p>AN: Next…Spuffy goes. (Not a romantic Spuffy…'cause, _eww_.)

Shameless Plug: Check out the companion fic _'Hellmouth Day Outtakes'_ http: / /www. fanfiction. net/s/7799204/1/Hellmouth_Day_Outtakes (remove the spaces or go to the story list on my profile page).


	5. Chapter 5: Spuffy Goes

**Chapter 5: Spuffy Goes**

A/N: Make sure to check out the 'Outtakes' story for this, and feel free to write a humorous or dark chapter yourself; it can even be a crossover if you so desire.

Warning: maybe some language; definitely some violence.

Challenge: Musie's twisted mind came up with this while I was trying to sleep.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Summers dining room<strong>

After explaining the recon she and Faith did, Buffy told the Scoobies her plan, "…So I'd like you guys to make sure that the girls stay here while Spike and I go to the vineyard to get whatever the new guy's trying to keep from me. I get the impression that a couple of the Potentials want to prove themselves, but this isn't the time – at least not until they've had more training."

Giles appeared doubtful and explained why, "This doesn't remind you of other times when your opponent drew you away from the rest of the group, only to use the opportunity to attack us?"

She knew he had a point, but she had one too. "Except, this time you have a badass wicca _and_ a Slayer to keep you safe. You really think that taking untested girls to face an unknown enemy is a better idea?" Buffy asked, remembering how bad it turned out in the original attempt.

"I think waiting until we know more is a better idea," Giles countered.

Since she hadn't made it to the vineyard a second time after the she was voted out of leadership yet, Buffy didn't know what – if anything – Caleb was actually hiding there. She knew that she really wanted to find out at this point, though. "I can't take the risk that that's what this Caleb guy wants – to bluff us into staying put 'cause we're too scared to face him. Hopefully between me and Spike, we can get an idea of how he rates on the dangerous scale, with Harmony being a one and Glory being a 10."

* * *

><p><strong>A little while later…<strong>

After he saw the trapdoor at the vineyard, Spike distracted Caleb long enough to let Buffy go down to see what they were hiding. Just before the crazy preacher staked Spike, his head went flying. Spike smirked when he saw the Slayer standing there with a dangerous looking weapon, then rolled his eyes when she quipped, "That's how I always get ahead in life."

"You need to work on your material, pet," he griped as they made their way out of the vineyard.

When they got back to the house, they found it in turmoil. Apparently some Bringers attacked while they were gone. Faith and Willow weren't able to protect everyone. Kennedy was killed and Anya was paralyzed when her spinal cord was severed. The doctors were optimistic that she'd survive though.

* * *

><p><strong>Summers living room<strong>

**The next night…**

Xander was still at the hospital with his ex-fiancée, but he was taking part in the conversation via telephone.

The irony came when the accusation leveled against Buffy was spoken by Anya, "If you weren't so determined to make Spike into a hero – instead of the killer he actually is – things would have turned out different."

Only her sadness and guilt over Anya's injury kept Buffy from pointing out that Anya wasn't really one to talk about giving second chances to killers.

The rest of the mutiny went pretty much the same as the last few times, and Buffy ended up in Arashmahaar again, facing an amused Vengeance Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>D'Hoffryn's realm<strong>

"I almost want to leave things the way they are this time, seeing as how Anyanka has been hurt by the results," he said with an evil smile.

Buffy glared, quickly reminding him of the rules for this little game, "Oh no, you said it would get reset to as far back as when the first girls arrived in Sunnydale. Now I know that I can't go back to before Spike started killing, but let me go back as far as possible so I can kill him. Maybe by removing him, they won't continually question me."

Still basking in the enjoyment of seeing his rebellious Anyanka reduced to a wheelchair, D'Hoffryn was feeling generous. "This sounds like an amusing attempt as well. Tell you what, for this time _only_, I'll let you go back to when you found out that Spike was killing again. The difference of a few days won't change all that much to me."

* * *

><p>AN: Next…Staking Spike. Sorry Spuffy fans.

Shameless Plug: Check out the companion fic _'Hellmouth Day Outtakes'_ http: / /www. fanfiction. net/s/7799204/1/Hellmouth_Day_Outtakes (remove the spaces or go to the story list on my profile page). And feel free to write your own 'chapter' for it; I'll put a link in the story to your 'chapter' so people can look it up.


	6. Chapter 6: Staking Spike

**Chapter 6: Staking Spike**

A/N: There is a mention of options she tried, but I didn't write. Mostly because all of the Scoobies had been maimed already, so I didn't want to repeat that part 'onscreen'.

Warning: maybe some language; definitely some violence.

Challenge: Musie's twisted mind came up with this while I was trying to sleep.

Disclaimer: BtVS/AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>The final battle<strong>

As he promised, D'Hoffryn sent Buffy back to the night of her conversation with Holden Webster. When she confirmed that Spike was killing again – even though she already knew it from previous loops – Buffy immediately staked him, hoping that his soul would be at peace now.

With everything she learned from her other options, Buffy managed to keep most of the girls alive and get the Scythe before Caleb arrived in Sunnydale. Oddly enough, this option seemed to be working out the best – aside from Buffy's guilt at killing Spike. Something which both impressed and worried the Gang.

Strangely enough, they saw her willingness to kill Spike as a sign that she was becoming heartless, willing to sacrifice anyone to get the mission accomplished. When she overheard them talking about it, it was all Buffy could do to keep from screaming, _'What do you people want from me?'_

The time came when Angel showed up with the ugly trinket he got from Wolfram & Hart. He told her it had to be worn by somebody more than human…somebody ensouled…a champion. When Buffy suggested that either she or Faith could wear it, Angel pointed out the 'ensouled' description implied somebody who lost their soul but got it back. There was too much at stake – no pun intended – to risk using anyone other than him.

Buffy briefly regretted killing Spike, since he could have done it, but realized that as long as it worked, that's all that mattered. Her ego could take the bruising of having to be rescued by Angel again. She had hoped that she had grown out of it. Then she remembered that it wasn't a damsel-in-distress thing like he joked about before; it was two equals helping each other out when one had a strength that the other one didn't.

Unfortunately, they didn't count on one teensy-tiny little thing: the amulet was a trap.

When worn by an ensouled champion, yes, it destroyed the enemies of the light. However, if it was worn by an ensouled champion who signed his soul away to the enemy, it did the opposite. And by accepting his position with Wolfram & Hart, Angel essentially signed his soul over to them…just like any other employee of theirs.

The Senior Partners figured it was a win/win situation for them. If somebody other than Angel wore it, they would stop the First Evil's apocalypse. If Angel wore it, their own apocalypse could happen – even if it was a bit ahead of what they had planned.

Angel watched in horror as Buffy and the others were disintegrated by the beams shooting out from the amulet, but before he could worry about it, several beings appeared before him.

"Thank you, Angelus," The first one – who had the head of a wolf – growled. "Your actions today have given us the opportunity to return to this dimension."

The one with a ram's head added, pointing to where Buffy and the others died, "Their blood sacrifice made it all possible."

* * *

><p><strong>D'Hoffryn's realm<strong>

Buffy witnessed what happened after she died from D'Hoffryn's home. He confirmed what they said, but said, "There is still time to change the outcome. What do you want to try next?"

Having gone through this more times than she could count – every variation she could think of, including calling in Riley's guys…which lead to a repeat of Faith leading the girls into the armory outcome because the Scoobies felt it was freshman year all over again – Buffy threw up her hands in frustration and yelled, "I don't know! Everything I've tried…all the combinations that I've attempted, somebody always dies and somebody always gets seriously hurt! I don't think there's a way to get around that," Buffy finally admitted.

That was the verbal realization D'Hoffryn had been waiting for. He actually thought she knew it within the first several loops, but the champion in her refused to accept defeat so easily and she kept trying. Hearing her say the words, he just shrugged and replied, "It's a war zone. What did you expect?"

"That _they'd_ realize it and not blame me?" Buffy answered, getting to the real issue. She knew that since they didn't remember the dozens upon dozens of loops, the others would never understand what she did. "Just send me back to the original one; I'll deal with the fallout from that version of events."

After she left, one of his minions came up and asked, "Why did you help the Slayer?"

"Because I don't want the world to end, for one thing. For another, I got to torture her a little by making her suffer through their rejection over and over again. What's not to like about that?" D'Hoffryn asked rhetorically, a sinister grin appearing on his face.

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Random hotel…<strong>

As she finished telling them about her loops, Buffy grabbed her bags and started to walk out. When she got to the door, she turned around and added, "No matter what happened, you always blamed me. Even if he messed with the loops a little to get the result he wanted, I know in my gut that the lesson behind it rang true. I get that you don't remember those loops, but I do. And I won't live like that…waiting for the next time that you want to make me your scapegoat. I know that if I stay, it _will_ happen again. I will keep slaying, though."

Staring at them with a look normally reserved for vamps she was about to slay, she warned, "Don't try to find me; I won't come back. Watch your back with these guys, Faith; they'll turn on you eventually as well. It might be better to force them to be the leaders and just stick to slaying."

* * *

><p>AN: And now we come to the part where I offer membership into the 'Buffyphiles on TtH (or ff. net if you want)'. Why are we Buffyphiles? 'Cause we _love _the character and _have a_ _strong affinity_ for her strength and courage (the definition of the suffix -phile). If you'd like to join us, please drop me an email. It's not a real group or anything; we just post that we're members on our profile pages. My co-founder is AerynSpeedleCaine. You don't have to bash others to be members, it's just a fun perk.


End file.
